Idol
by Demented Koneko
Summary: Daisuke is in love with and deeply admires his idol Yagami Taichi. Will Daisuke finally be able to overcome his fear of rejection and tell Taichi how he really feels? DaisukeTaichi
1. Default Chapter

**Authors Notes:** This is my first Taichi/Daisuke fic. I wrote it last summer so it might not be very good. I hope its okay. Gomen nasai for the crappy title.  -_-;

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own Digimon. I am merely borrowing it for the purpose of this fanfiction.

_Idol _

A cool autumn breeze blew through the dark street lifting rubbish and fallen leaves into a whirl pool. A small figure walked down the street with only the dimly lit street lamps to light his way. He shivered and quickly wrapped his arms around himself. He continues to walk, only quickening his pace. But stops suddenly drawing his eyes from the ground to the large apartment building that stood before him. The lamp post above shone on him revealing his quite handsome features. He appeared to have rather tanned skin which went well with his spiky maroon hair. His chocolate brown eyes continued to gaze at the building as his two side locks of hair continued to sway gently in the wind. Tears began to form in his eyes, contracting against his usual cheerful and curious look. 

His mind told him to run but his legs felt as they were glued to the ground stealing away his ability to walk. His heart pounded violently in his chest. He wanted to run. He wanted to get away from here. Tightly he clinched his fists together, doing all he could to stop himself from crying and breaking down right there. Screaming at his mind, he finally regained the ability to move, and so he ran, ran with all his might. He headed to his own apartment building which was a tad smaller than the one he had just seen. Seeing that his apartment was on the third floor he'd usually take the elevator, but right now he didn't have the patience, and so he ran up the stair case. The run up the stairs was exhausting yet he did not even bother to take a short breather when he reached his landing, instead he ran down the corridor. Finding that the door was locked he frantically searched through his pockets for his key. He cursed until he found the small metal item which unsurprisingly lay at the bottom of his pocket. 

The apartment was pitch black. He yelled that he was home and slammed the door signalling his return. Really there was no point as he knew there was no one here. It was more of a tradition than anything else. Perhaps he was saying it to the inanimate objects around him rather than just himself. He quietly poked his head in every room just to make sure no one was here. His first assumption had been correct. He sighed in relief glad that he didn't have to deal with any one, not that his family would say anything of course. His family hardly noticed he was alive let alone care how he was feeling. Over the years his family had grown further and further apart. His parents were either out every night enjoying themselves or couched in front of the television set in silence. Jun went to a college near by and still stayed here. He found that even with her they had grown apart. She barely even tormented him anymore. She was too involved in her own life to take any interest in her younger brother's existence. 

After hanging up his jacket and tossing of his shoes he walked to other side of the room were the lamp was. But just as he was about it switch it on, he stopped suddenly realising that he'd rather spend the night in darkness. Sighing at his own pathetic ness he turned away and began to gaze out the window. The sky was very beautiful, small glowing lights thrown across a dark blue blanket. The full moon shone brighter than any of the stars could, and despite his wishes to stay in the darkness he couldn't help but stare at the moon. Oddly he found it comforting. But of course that wasn't enough to save him from the remorse he was feeling, and so he dragged himself away. 

He walked into his room which as usual; was a mess. He really didn't see the point of tidying it up when it was only going to get messed up again the next day. Shoving away the dirty clothing and pages of undone homework off of his desk he picked up a photo frame which had laid beneath it all. Instantly he hugged it which revealed that the item was indeed precious too him. He returned to the living room and stood in front of the window. He loosened his grip of the hug and let the picture frame fall into his hand. He carefully raised it up into the moonlight revealing a photograph taken not so long ago. Daisuke stood smiling in his soccer uniform with an older boy that resembled him a bit. Now, Daisuke was sure that he would never smile like that again. 

Gently he placed his finger on the other boy. His name was Yagami Taichi, someone who he looked up to with great respect. Taichi was his idol and loved soccer just as much as he did. He wanted to be just like him when he was older. Daisuke had loved hearing his stories about his and the other chosen's adventures in the Digital world. They amazed him to no end. Taichi had made him promise not to reveal to anyone that he and his younger sister Hikari were the ones who had been involved into the incident in the Digital world back in the year 1999. Daisuke swore on his life he wouldn't tell, and to this day he still hasn't. Although a lot has changed since Taichi first told him the stories. One day the strangest thing happened. It turned out that Daisuke was also one of the few chosen to save the Digital world. The younger boy almost cried in joy when he found out. Not only did he get his own Digital monster as a partner, but it also brought him closer together with Taichi. He discovered they had a lot more in common besides soccer. During his first trip to the Digital world, Taichi gave him the goggles he had worn when he had gone to the Digital world three years before. From then on Daisuke became the new leader of the Chosen children, and he strived with all he had to live up to his idol's expectations of him. 

Later when the hardships were over and the Digital world was finally safe, Daisuke's admiration of Taichi still continued to grow and blossom. But what troubled him was the fact that his simple admiration was turning into something else. Adoration, bliss, obsession… until he finally realised what it truly was... 

Daisuke was shocked when he discovered this. After all the time he had spent pining over Taichi's sister Hikari, Taichi was the one he had really wanted all along. But that wasn't what worried him, what worried him was the fact that Taichi was male. It scared him. He had never thought of another boy like that before. Daisuke was in no way homophobic, he actually had a very open mind about most things, he had just never expected himself to fall in love with someone like that. 

After he first discovered his true feelings of Taichi he could barely stand to be in the same room as him without running away and bursting into tears. Back then had even considered asking his parents of Jun about it, but he doubted that they would understand. He also feared that they would be disgusted knowing their only son was in love with another male. He was afraid they would reject him and kick him out of the house. Then he'd be all alone. He wouldn't be able tell Taichi and neither would he be able to explain to him why he was living on the street. So he had kept his mouth shut, leaving him to suffer alone in silence. He hated secrets, especially ones that tore him apart inside. 

******************************************************* 

Happily Daisuke skipped down the street, holding his mothers hand with an ice cream cone in the other. He decided to slow down and walk normally in fear that he'd drop his cone. Then it would be gone forever, and of course ice cream was a treat he barely received. Suddenly a loud bleeping noise rang startling him. 

"Kuso…" his mother cursed under her breath as she searched through her purpose. She pulled out her cell phone and quickly answered demanding to know what the person on the other line wanted. Daisuke frowned slightly.

While this was happening, two men were walking down the street arms linked and were laughing. Strangely enough this caught Daisuke's attention. 

"Hey Jiro can we buy some ice cream!" cried one of the men.

His companion frowned and stared at his watch. "We're all ready late enough as it is, now come on."

"Aw, but that kid over there got an ice cream cone." The first one said pouting as he pointed over to where Daisuke was standing. Daisuke suddenly felt his face go red, not used to strangers pointing at him.

"We're all ready late, remember? Getting one tiny bit of ice cream won't take long and besides we can make up the time. Please, please say yes!"

The other man sighed. "Fine, but we have to be quick." The other man's face instantly lit up. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he cried hugging his partner.

"Yeah well you're just too cute to resist." The two men began to kiss and little Daisuke found himself staring half in shock, half in curiosity. He had never seen that kind of affection displayed between two men before. He had only seen it when there was both a man and a woman. 

As they broke away from the kiss, one of them gave Daisuke a small smile. Daisuke blinked and quickly turned away realising they must have known he had been staring. He had heard from his teacher at school that it was rude to stare. 

When he turned back around the tow men had all ready started to walk away. 

"God can't they give me one damned minute to myself!" yelled Mrs. Motomiya shoving her phone back into her purse. "Come on we're going." She said pulling her son. 

"Mama?"

"What is it?"

"Those two men that walked down the street a few minutes ago…"

"What about them?"

"They-they were holding hands and kissing… I thought it was only boy and girls that did that."

"Damn faggots. It's absolutely disgusting."

"Is it wrong?"

"Wrong? Of course it's wrong!" Daisuke frowned. Once again he had managed to get his mother mad.  

"It's just so unnatural! And they have the nerve to kiss in public! It really does sicken me…"

His mother began to walk dragging her son along with her. Daisuke was really confused now. Why was it so wrong? Those people had looked happy. Plus the people who did bad stuff, always appeared mean. One of the men had smiled at him after all. It really didn't make any sense. Would mother be mad if he kissed another boy? 

He didn't want to think about it…

******************************************

Finally Daisuke had made a discovery, not a nice discovery, but a discovery nonetheless. That was why he had been so frightened when he found out that he had feelings for Taichi. His mother was homophobic, and it was most likely his father felt that way too. It annoyed Daisuke how narrow-minded people could be, but then again he didn't really care what his parents thought of him anymore, or so he liked to pretend anyway. He began to feel slightly weary wishing that suppressed memory hadn't found its way to the surface.

He didn't care if his parents hated him for being homosexual, the question was what would Taichi think, especially since he was the person he was in love with? That weary feeling turned into disgust. How would Taichi react if he found out? Would he be sickened? Daisuke couldn't bare to see his idols beautiful face turn into a expression of repulsion. He wanted to cry. 

Carefully Daisuke untangled his goggles and placed them down on the table next to the photo frame. He didn't deserve them. Why Taichi had even thought to give them to him was beyond him. He wasn't strong enough to take on the position as leader of the chosen. Everyone still saw Taichi as their true leader, even Miyako and Iori. They probably all saw him as a screw up, inferior to Taichi in everyway possible. 

Later that night after Taichi had given him his goggles, Daisuke had even suggested making Hikari or much to his distaste Takeru the leader. He was afraid. Yet Taichi had just smiled and refused, saying he had full confidence in him. If he hadn't felt so low, Daisuke would have smiled at the memory. Taichi was wonderful. 

******************************************

After the first connection with the Digital world in three years, all of the original chosen held a meeting in the park to discuss the events that had taken place during the day. Daisuke nor Miyako nor Iori were invited. When he arrived home Daisuke instantly went to his room. He didn't even eat dinner which was rather unusual for him. Locking himself away in his room, he lay on bed all thoughts focusing on the Digital world. After almost being killed there it was pretty hard not too. He had longed to visit the Digital world ever since Taichi had first told him of it, and although he was extremely excited about it at first he was now overcome with anxiety. He had heard the stories Taichi had told him but apart from that he didn't know the first thing about the Digital world. In his hands he held the goggles his idol had given him just hours ago. His own had been crushed in the battle. He gazed at them with a frown on his face. These didn't belong to him. He stood up and put them in his pocket and left his room. 

"I'm going out for awhile. I won't be too long." he said opening the front door. He stopped for a moment waiting to see if his parents replied. They didn't. 

The walk to Taichi's apartment wasn't far; Daisuke on the other hand was beginning to wish it was giving him more time to think things through. Nervously he knocked on the door. No reply. Biting his lip he turned to walk away.

"Daisuke?"

The maroon headed boy turned around to see Taichi there standing in his pyjamas.

"Ta-Taichi…"

"Daisuke-kun what are you doing here so late?"

Daisuke suddenly felt embarrassed. He hadn't even considered checking the time before he left.

"I-I have to talk to you about something."

Taichi yawned. "Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

Daisuke didn't reply. His gaze fixated downwards. 

Noticing the worried look on the younger boy's face, he opened the door wider. "You can come in and we can talk. My parents aren't at home right now and Hikari's in bed sleeping so it will be all right."

"Um would it be all right if we talked out here?" asked the younger boy still feeling embarrassed. 

Taichi nodded and stepped, out gently closing the door behind him. "So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Daisuke pushed to goggles up to Taichi's face. "Here have them back."

The older boy stared in confusion. "Huh, don't you like them? I just thought since your other goggles got destroyed back-"

"It's not that. I-I really do like them."

"Then what's the matter?"

"I don't deserve them!" Taichi blinked in surprise as the goggles were placed on to his hands. "You should pick someone else to be the leader. Your little sister or maybe even Takeru, they know a lot more about the Digital world than I do. If I'm the leader then I'll just screw things up for everybody else!" Tightly Daisuke closed his eyes, trying to suppress the tears forming in his eyes.

 Suddenly a pair of hands where placed on his shoulders. The red head opened his eyes and was welcomed by the sight of Tacihi's smiling face. "Do you really think I'd make you leader if you weren't ready for it? I've known you for awhile now and I know how determined you become when there is a task to be done."

"When I went to the Digital world for the first time I wasn't ready for it, but everything turned out all right in the end, ne?"

The younger boy nodded.

"I have faith in you Daisuke. You just need to have faith in yourself." Daisuke blushed.

"Oh and these belong to you." added Taichi placing the goggles back in their new owners hands. 

"A-Arigatou!"

"Um just don't act to mighty and confident with yourself, people tend to get pissed off, speaking from personal experience." He said with an awkward laugh. 

Daisuke gave a small smile and placed the goggles around his head. 

"Ya look great!" stated Taichi giving him a thumbs up. Daisuke's blush grew deeper. 

"I promise I'll try my best for everyone."

"So was that all you came over for?"

"Hai. I'd better go now. Sorry again for coming over so late and bothering."

"Don't worry about it. You can tell me anything Daisuke no matter what."

A huge smile rose on his face. 

**************************************************

_You can tell me anything…_

Those words repeated in his mind. "Anything? Can I really tell you anything? Then why… Why do I feel that I can't tell you this?" 

For a moment Daisuke wished so deeply that this was true. Taichi would never understand how he felt…

These feelings were probably wrong. Everyone else seemed to think so. Why the hell did people have to be so critical and racist?  Daisuke had been a bit like this when he was little but only because he thought that sports such as soccer were only for boys. But after seeing a entire girl soccer team playing at the park, his view was soon changed. Girls could play just as well as males.  Speaking of which, he was suddenly reminded of Takenouchi Sora, a sweet red-headed girl that could be deemed soccer Goddess anytime. She and Taichi had been best friends for what seemed like forever. When Taichi's heads where stuck in the clouds, Sora would always pull him down into reality. He envied Sora. Not only was she  an old friend of Taichi's, she was also Taichi's main source of affection. 

Daisuke loved Taichi, yet he loved another. Taichi spoke of her all the time, reminiscing of how beautiful she was and wondered out loud if she felt the same way. Daisuke was forced to listen. Of course he never complained, neither did he let on that Taichi's rants bothered him. He would always just reply with a nod or a small smile, after all if given his love for Taichi was under different circumstances he'd go on about the boy all the time. Of course he wasn't perfect and couldn't help but feel bolts of jealousy and resentment towards the girl. Nonetheless though, he could see why he liked her.

************************************************

It was half-time and Taichi still hadn't arrived. While Daisuke stared around worriedly at crowd the rest of his team were preparing game strategies for the next half. They were all ready losing 5-0. 

_Where is Taichi-san, he promised he would be here?_

"Daisuke hurry up for the second half!" yelled one of his team-mates.

Sadly Daisuke nodded. Taking once last glance at the crowd he ran on to the field. The rest of his team mates looked extremely determined to win despite the fact that they were six points behind. Daisuke's team had won the Odaiba junior soccer division four years in a row now. This would have been their fifth year winning; only it didn't look like that was going to happen. 

Daisuke mentally kicked himself as he ran down the field along with the rest of his team. He was so busy thinking about Tacihi that he could hardly concentrate on the game. Looking up he sighed in relief seeing that the goal keeper on his team had just stopped the ball from going into their net. By the look on everyone's faces it had obviously been a close one. 

_Taich_, doko?____

He remembered the words Taichi had said the day before that filled him with so much confidence and comfort. 

*******************************************************

"So nervous about the game tomorrow?" asked Taichi, continually hitting a ball up in the air with his knees. 

"Um, a little bit." replied Daisuke uneasily. "This is my first time playing in this division before. I'm afraid I might mess it up."

"Don't worry you'll do fine."

"I don't know, the team we're going to be playing are supposed to be really tough."

"Come on don't think like that." said the older boy as he gently placed the ball on the ground. "Just have faith in yourself. If you have the courage and skills to defeat Digital monsters in the Digital world then I'm sure you can play soccer."

"I don't know…"

"Aw don't be so negative!" cried Taichi giving the younger boy a slap on the head.

"Hey!"

The older boy laughed then smiled at the other boy. "Even if the odds look like they're down, you should always try your best."

Daisuke looked upwards and slowly gave a small smile. "Arigatou. I promise I will try my best."

"That's the spirit!" said Taichi giving him a thumbs up.

"You always know the right thing to say." stated Daisuke kindly.

"Not always…"

Daisuke stared in confusion and for a moment he thought he saw Taichi frown. 

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Huh?" Taichi gazed down at him looking startled. "Oh nothing." He replied smiling. "I'm just tired I guess." 

"Okay." Daisuke nodded although somewhat not convinced. "So you're coming to the game tomorrow, right?"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Promise?"

He laughed. "Yeah I promise.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me.

"No problem."

"Taichi!" 

Both boys turned around to see a red-headed girl running towards him.  Daisuke frowned as Taichi's face reddened. "Hey, what's up?" she asked them. 

"Uh… nothing much." stuttered Taichi. 

"Konnichiwa Daisuke-kun." She said politely. 

The younger boy suppressed a groan. "Konnichiwa."

"So are you looking forward to the game tomorrow?"

"I guess…"

"Taichi says your getting better everyday."

Daisuke instantly perked up. "Re-really?"

"Yep." The girl giggled. "Anyway I saw you guys and wanted to wish you good luck in your game tomorrow Daisuke." 

"Um thanks." Despite Sora being his rival for Taichi's affections, he found it hard to dislike her. 

"You're welcome. Well it's getting late so I better go now."

"Um Sora… since you're going that way and um my apartment is that way do you mind if I walk you home?" asked Taichi anxiously. 

The red head smiled. "Of course not, besides its better than walking home alone."

Taichi let out a small sigh of relief. "Great. Well I'll see you later Daisuke."

"Bye, Daisuke-kun."

Daisuke watched them leave sadly. "Ditched again…" 

But still he couldn't help but smile remembering what Sora had said. "He thinks I'm getting better at soccer?"

**************************************************************

There was no way he could compare to Taichi's feelings for Sora. No way at all….

Suddenly Daisuke was awoken from his thoughts by the yells of his team mates. "Hurry up and get the damn ball Motomiya!" Quickly he looked around to see the ball, but the other team had all ready gotten there first. He ran after the boy who was heading towards the goal. Seeing that the boy was just about the kick the ball he leapt over to prevent the ball from going in. To Daisuke everything seemed to run slow motion. 

Yet his efforts were in vain as he looked up and saw that the other team had scored a goal once again. He had failed.

There was two minutes of the game left. Daisuke just lay there. There was no point getting up.  The bell went and the rival team began cheering loudly celebrating their 'easy' victory. 

Why couldn't the world just swallow you whole when you wanted it too?

"Motomiya what the hell is wrong with you?!" yelled one of his team mates with extreme anger. 

"Yeah you fuckin cost us the game!"

Daisuke didn't dare look up. "Gomen nasai…"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, you little wench!"

"You're going to get your ass kicked off a coach, and if he doesn't, I'll be the one to do it instead." With that his team mates began to walk away from him. He scarcely looked up. Not all of had threatened to kill him, they just looked disappointed. Then again he was quite sure that they wouldn't object if those other guys did beat him up.  

He lay there waiting until everyone had left before getting up. With his heart broken Daisuke returned home.

***************************************************************

The maroon boy sat still staring into the darkness which surrounded the room. "You promised… you promised you'd come no matter what…"

Slowly he began to realise just how much he missed his Digimon partner Veemon. The little Digimon was in the Digital world right now with the other Digimon since it seemed so long since they had seen their home world. Then again may it was best he wasn't here. The happy go lucky Digimon would just keep on asking him what was wrong and annoying him. Veemon usually had a knack for cheering people up but the red headed boy was sure nothing could this time. 

_Why? Why didn't you come? Are you mad at me? Do you hate me? _Those questions frightened him and to be honest he was afraid of finding out the answer. But maybe, maybe it wasn't that. Perhaps Taichi just got grounded or something. Although he remembered times when Taichi would sneak out when grounded. And the brown headed boy had empathised how important it was. Surely he would sneak out to see him play? Then again maybe that wasn't it at all. He could have been walking to the game then out of nowhere a car could have came out and hit him!

Daisuke bit his lower lip as he stared at the phone on the table beside him. If there was a chance Taichi could be hurt then he should phone right away. But what if he wasn't…. What if he was just mad? What if Daisuke called him and he started yelling at him through the phone? A horrible feeling started to form in the pit of his stomach and he found he had to slowly breathe in and out to calm himself.

Apprehensively he picked up the phone knowing he had to take this chance. He had to redial a couple of times seeing that he couldn't manage to dial the numbers quickly enough. Finally he got through and anxiously waited as ringing could be heard on the other line. A minute had passed yet no reply came. Daisuke waited for another minute. Still no answer…

Disappointedly he put the phone. If he was hurt maybe his family were all at the hospital. Daisuke sighed. The hospital was to far way for him to walk to. 

After ten minutes of contemplating, he decided he would just go over to Taichi's apartment. Reluctantly he got up and grabbed his keys, then left. 

Again he wished the walk to his idols apartment lasted longer. He stopped for a moment before hurrying up the stairs. Last time he had been here, he had run away. Tightly he gripped his hands. He couldn't run this time. 

Unsure he rang the door bell and took a step backwards waiting for someone to answer. No one answered. He rang it again just in case no one had heard. He waited for another two minutes but no one came. Daisuke began shake, frightened that his prediction was actually true. Quietly he placed his ear at the door trying to see if he could hear any noise coming from inside. But to his dismay he couldn't hear anything. He frowned, and although his mind told him to walk away his legs stayed put. 

Slowly Daisuke grasped the door handle. Okay it would be considered breaking and entering since he didn't have permission to enter but all in all Daisuke considered this an emergency. He gasped in surprise as it turned out the door wasn't locked after all. Taichi's parents wouldn't leave without locking the door and he knew that they also locked the door at night seeing as Daisuke had stayed there a few times. His parents also didn't like Hikari staying in the house at night by herself despite her age and the fact that she has fought against numerous monsters in the past. That meant it must be Taichi, although it really wasn't like Taichi to forget something like that.

Finally Daisuke came in from the door way. "Konbanwa. A-ano… is anyone home? I'm sorry for intruding but the door was opened and I was worried about Taichi?" Those feelings of uneasiness began to multiply. The whole house shrouded in darkness. He hadn't minded it at home but not here were he really didn't know what to expect. 

"Um is anybody here?" he called out almost in a whisper. Maybe it was some burglars. What would they do if they saw Daisuke? Would they try to hurt him? Would they kill him?! 

 "Owww!" he yelled loudly as he accidentally banged his shin off of a table. Quickly he placed his hand around his mouth stopping himself from calling out any further._ Chikushou_

Carefully he placed his hand against a wall knowing that there had to be a light switch somewhere. He stopped suddenly hearing something knock over close by.  "Who's there? You-you better get out of here or I'll call the police!" _The police, yeah great fret I'm sure they'll be running for their lives now…_

He felt a hand grab on to him and instantly let out a scream. He pushed the person away from him only to fall backwards himself. Tightly Daisuke held his eyes shut waiting for the burglar/murderer to make his move. 

"Daisuke-kun?"

The maroon headed boy opened his eyes to see that the person standing before him was none other than Taichi. "Ta-Taichi!"

"Daisuke what the hell are you doing here sneaking around in my house in the dark?"

The younger boy's face went red as he realised how stupid he must have looked. "Um I-I just came over to see if you were okay."

The older boy sighed. "Yeah well I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Daisuke asked worriedly. 

"Yes…"

Daisuke remained silent for a couple of minutes as Taichi walked towards the couch. A large frown settled upon his face. Taichi hadn't even apologised or said why he missed his soccer game. He gazed curiously at the older boy. He looked so pale. In further inspection he could see that there were red patches underneath his eyes.

"Taichi were you crying?" Daisuke asked anxiously.

The brunette turned away. I just had something in my eye. 

"What about the red patches under your eyes?"

Silence…

"There's something wrong isn't there?"

"For the last damn time nothing's wrong!" yelled Taichi loosing his temper. 

"Then why did you miss my soccer match?!" screamed Daisuke with out realising it. 

Taichi instantly stopped and looked at the younger boy. "Oh my God, Daisuke, I-I forgot all about it. I just… Oh Daisuke I'm so sorry."

The chocolate eyed boy gazed down at the ground and gave a small nod. "It-its okay." In reality it was the exact opposite. 

"So um how did it go? The game I mean." asked Taichi awkwardly. "Did you make it to the finals?"

The question he had been dreading. "No. We lost and it was all because of me." _Because I was selfish.__ Because I wanted you to me there .Because I wanted you to be proud of me… _

"I'm really sorry; I know how much you wanted to win that game." 

"Gomen nasai!" he screamed, tears erupting from his eyes. 

Taichi gazed in confusion. "Hey what-what's wrong?" he asked rushing to the younger boy's side. "Dasiuke-kun." Daisuke turned away burying his face in his hands. "Daisuke, what ever it is, you don't need to be sorry."

"But-but I let them down. I-I let you down." He stuttered. 

"You didn't let me down. We all lose a match sometime. That doesn't make you a bad player. 

"It was all my fault though… I'm the reason we lost the game…"

"And what the rest of team were just invisible? There are other players on your team too. You can't be the only reason you lost."

"But if I had paid more attention, if I had stopped that ball from going in…"

"We all make mistakes." He stopped and sighed. "Even me... You probably just need a little more practise, that's all. So don't worry about it." He gave a small smile. "I bet you'll do much better next time."

Daisuke gave a small nod and wiped his tears away with his sleeve. "Thanks." _Even when I fail he still helps me…_

Still Daisuke couldn't help but remember the sadness that reflected on his friends face. Something was definitely wrong. 

"Ta-Taichi were where you today?  I wish you were there even if I had lost."

"I know Daisuke, I'm sorry."

"But were where you?"

The brunette sighed. "It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me."

Taichi looked away irritably. "Look Dasiuke I'm sorry I wasn't at your came, but it's really none of your busy where I was."

Daisuke gazed downwards, hurt by his idols words. "You… you were with Sora weren't you?"

The older boy's eyes widened.

"I-I understand." he replied trying his absolute best not to cry. "You love Sora, and you just wanted to be with the person you love…"

"Stop it! Don't even talk about her!" yelled Taichi as he collapsed on to the couch. "Please, please don't say her name."

"Taichi-san?"  
Embarrassed and ashamed, he placed his face in his hands and turned away from the other boy. 

"Taichi what's wrong?" he cried rushing towards him. 

The older boy backed away. "Leave me alone!"

"Taichi! Tell me what's wrong! I can help you." 

_God if that bitch did anything to hurt him I swear…_

But Taichi was too hysterical to hear him and continued on sobbing. Daisuke couldn't reason with him like this. A minute later Daisuke found his hand colliding with Taichi's cheek. 

Taichi instantly stopped crying, staring at the younger boy. Daisuke stood speechlessly just realising what he had done, but before he could apologize Taichi began to cry out. 

"She-she does… doesn't love me! She loves someone else… I told her how felt, I told her that I loved her… But she-she said she didn't love me like that, that she loved someone else."

Daisuke couldn't speak from shock. Did Sora just reject Taichi? No it couldn't be. Taichi and Sora were meant for each other, they were perfect together. How was it that she loved someone else? 

"She… She loves Yamato…"

"Ya-Yamato?" repeated Daisuke in utter shock. He knew that Sora and Yamato were close considering they were both original chosen but he had never thought of them as 'that' close. He gazed sadly at his idol knowing that he must have felt like his whole world was falling apart. Rejection was such a horrible thing. Daisuke himself knew exactly what it felt like… 

"Taichi-san, I-I really don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything… Just leave…"

The younger boy bit his lip. "Taichi, I know this might not help very much but I can relate to you. I know how it feels to love someone and not have them love you back in return."

"You weren't in love with Hikari. That was just a little crush."

"I'm not talking about Hikari. I-I'm talking about you…"

Silence. 

Slowly Taichi raised his head and gazed into his eyes. Daisuke stood, his heart beating rapidly in his chest, he too speechless. Suddenly he turned around then headed to the door and ran out. A moment later Taichi called out to him, only to have his cries fade into the wind.

**Author's notes:** Well I hope that was all right and not too boring. Sorry if Daisuke's a bit out of character, I just love to try and make him sweet and modest. ^_^ 

Feedback or any advice on how I can improve would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter two

**Authors Notes: **Here's chapter two. Thank you to Goggled Monkey, Lavender feline, Diamond Took, Debra, Dream-chan, Angel of peace and Shinigami for all your reviews! It's appreciated very much. ^_^   Again I wrote this last summer so gomen if it's not that good. ^_^;;

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon, please do not sue me. 

_Idol: Chapter two_

The rain pounded down fiercely upon the young maroon headed boy. Rain mixed with tears as he ran across the empty streets and roads. He wished a car would just appear from around the corner and come hit him. 

Perhaps this is was all a dream, a nightmare that he would soon wake up from. But no, it couldn't be. It all felt too real, the rain, the coldness, the pain. His mind was spinning with anger and regret all aimed at himself. His dark secret had been revealed, and look were it had gotten him. How could he ever think of facing Taichi again? 

Daisuke was running furiously now, faster than he had ever displayed on the soccer field. Unaware of were he was going he let his legs lead him, glancing up now and again to make sure he wasn't going to bang into anything. He continued to run until his legs couldn't take it any longer. He stopped and fell to his knees, gasping for breath. His eyes widened as he looked up to see were he was. As if fate at somehow intervened he found himself at park, the place were his earlier memory had taken place.

Getting up he pushed his way from the bushes and tree to find himself at the soccer field. "Why? Why do I have to be here, of all places?" As he scanned the area something caught his eye, a familiar figure with big bushy hair and an enchanting smile. Daisuke stood mesmerised. "Taichi?" he asked softly, his voice being carried off into the wind. A fierce breeze blew by throwing some dirt into the air. Quickly Daisuke shielded his eyes. As the wind faded he dropped his hands and looked back to were Taichi had been standing only to find that he was gone. He glared at the spot realising it had been empty all along, just like his heart. It was strange the tricks your mind played on you when you were in such a state.

Daisuke walked across the field and sat on one of the benches were the people would sit when watching the game. He shivered weakly and tightly wrapped his arms around his waist._ I wonder if I got ammonia and died, would Taichi be sad? No, of course he wouldn't… He let out a loud sob, feeling his life fade away. He would be left with no friends. They'd probably all react the same way Taichi did. If his parents ever found out he'd be kicked out on the streets. Maybe he could go live with Veemon in the Digital world. Then again he didn't want to bring him down with him. Sighing Daisuke wrapped his arms around his legs and lay his head on them. "Why couldn't I have just continued to crush over Hikari?"_

Minutes rolled by yet the world seemed to slow down. Raising his head he gazed into the night sky as the rain stopped. The clouds were still there hounded across the sky yet one star shone brightly breaking through the barriers of cotton. Daisuke gave a small smile. "Kirei." Turning his head forward, his eyes shot open in bewilderment as he saw a little red headed boy who resembled him on the field. The boy let out a soft giggle as he kicked a soccer ball up and down off his knee. 

"Look, look, I'm doing it!" he cried out happily. Daisuke could see the ground right through, and slowly started to panic. 

"Ah, is he some sort of ghost of something?" Not believing what he had seen he rubbed his eyes. When he opened them again the boy was gone. "What the-" He got off the bench and quickly ran to the centre of the field. "I really think I'm going insane." He sighed. "I guess if my parents kick me out at least I can register myself in a mental hospital." He stared down at his hands. "What ever it was it sure looked like me."

_Taichi__-san! Taichi-san! _

"Taichi…"

****************************************************************

A young Daisuke ran across the field trying his best to kick the ball. After every few attempts he fell down. Picking himself up he kicked the ground in rage. "I can't do it!" he let out a small sob. "I'll never be able to do it.."

"Hey what's wrong?" he turned around to see an older boy of about eleven or twelve standing there. He wore cool looking goggles around his mass of brown bushy hair and held a soccer ball under his arm. 

"I can't do it." whimpered Daisuke sadly. "I can't kick the ball right."

The older boy laughed. "It just takes some practice that's all." 

"I don't think it will help." he sighed.

"Don't stay that. Come on stand up." Gently he pulled the younger boy up and turned him around and placed the soccer ball in front of him. "So what's your name kid?"

"Motomiya Daisuke."

"Please to meet ya, I'm Yagami Taichi. Now I want you to lift up your leg and concentrate on kicking the ball. I'm going to count to three and then I want you to kick the ball okay?"

"Hai." Daisuke replied nervously.

"One, two, three!" Daisuke drew his leg back and raised it forward to kick the ball but ended up falling backwards again, only touching the ball slightly. The boy got back up and turned away. "See I told you it wouldn't work."

"C'mon don't get up just yet. Try again." urged Taichi placing the ball in front of him again. Daisuke stared at it uneasily. 

"You're putting to much effort in getting to move, what you really have to concentrate on is the positioning of your feet before you kick it."

"Okay I'll try again." 

After listening to the older boy's explanation he closed his eyes and thought about what he had told him to do. Opening them he charged towards the ball and kicked it. And for once it finally moved, landing a few meters away from him. "I-I did it?"

Taichi smiled and patted him on the back. "See I told you, you could do it. You're pretty good."

Daisuke's eyes widened. "You really think I'm good?"

"Sure. Not as good as when I was your age, but if you keep on practicing you'll be a great at playing soccer." Smiling Taichi lifted the ball with his foot and balanced it on his knee.

"Wow? Could you teach me how to do that, Yagami-san?" asked Daisuke in amazement. 

 "It will be awhile before you're able to do this, but I can teach you a thing or two about soccer." The other boy laughed. "Oh and you can call me Taichi if you want, Daisuke-kun."

"A-arigatou gozaimasu!"

" From now on I shall be your mentor." cried Taichi mightily.

The younger boy cheered happily, despite having no idea what so ever what a mentor was supposed to be.

"All right, I'll show you some of my special moves!"

The younger boy smiled gleefully as he watched the older boy.  

*****************************************************

He smiled as the memory played in his mind. "That was the first time I had ever met Taichi, right here. I had only turned nine at the time." His smile turned to a frown. "I guess I should just forget that memory now."

"I'll always remember it." Came a voice. 

Daisuke instantly turned around to see his idol standing. "Ta-Taichi-san? What-what are you doing here? If you're here to punch me or beat me up or whatever I understand." said Daisuke sadly.

"Daisuke I-"

"Okay, go ahead do it." said the younger boy crunching his face up waiting to feel a blow of pain. 

Taichi sighed. "Daisuke, I'm not here to punch you or beat you up."

"Then what did you come here for?" he asked nervously.

"To talk. You ran out there so fast that I never even got a chance to say anything." 

"How did you know I was here?"

"Well I went over to your apartment to find you and since no one was there this was I second best guess on where you would be. And luckily I was right." 

Tears ran down the other boy's cheeks. "I'm so sorry Taichi-san. I-I really don't know what came over me. I don't even know why I said it. I-I'm just so sorry." 

"You mean you don't love me then?" Taichi asked, staring into his chocolate brown eyes.

"No. No, I mean yes. I-I do love you!"  
"I see."

"I'm sorry but I can't help it Taichi. I love you."

Taichi dropped his eyes and stared at the ground. 

"I understand if you still want to take up that of punching me."

"I told you all ready that I don't want to punch you. But I do understand how you're feeling." Daisuke stared in confusion. "To have feelings for someone, and not being able to get rid of them no matter how hard you try. Then comes the day when you tell that person how feel… only to be rejected…"

"I'm sorry about you and Sora." said Daisuke guiltily. 

"Don't be." replied Taichi tiredly. "In away I knew I never had a chance with her, everybody else seemed to thing I did though because she was my best friend and we cared for each other, they'd say how cute we'd look cute together. But in the end those feelings for her were nothing more than friendship. All this time she's been in love Yamato and I had no idea. I'm her best friend. I-I thought she would have at least of told me."

Daisuke frowned. "Maybe she just wanted to keep it to herself."

"No. She would have told Mimi, either that or Mimi would have gotten it out of her. At-at least if she had told me earlier, I wouldn't have had to look like such a fool while telling her then get rejected."

"At least you tried." said Daisuke in a small voice.

There was a few moments silence. "Um Daisuke how long have you had feelings for me?" asked Taichi feeling slightly awkward.

Daisuke's started to turn red. "Since the Digital world…"

Taichi let out a fake laugh and scratched the back of his head trying to hide his uneasiness. "All this time and I didn't even realise." He stopped and sighed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure..."

"Why do you love me? How can you love someone like me? Sora didn't love me? Why do you love someone like me? I'm a complete idiot. A complete waste of space…"

"What? Don't say that! You're not!" cried Daisuke quickly. "Do you really want to know why I love you?"

Taichi nodded nervously. 

"When I was little I always felt so alone. In away I knew my parents didn't care about me. They always yelled at me, and like most kids I hated it. I didn't have many friends so I stayed home all the time, getting yelled at more. I wanted to run away but I knew I was too young, plus I didn't have any money to even get a train ticket out of Odaiba. So I decided to get a hobby or something to get me out of the house. I found a soccer ball lying in my closet that I had gotten the Christmas before. I took it to the park and decided to start practicing, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't hit the ball straight. I was just about to give up trying until you came along and told me to keep on trying. Then you actually spent time with me to try help me become a better player. You always gave me the courage I need to go on. You probably won't believe this, but I get insecure about things easily, that's why sometimes I try to act so tough and come of as hot-headed."

"I never thought you were hot-headed. Sometimes you acted over confident, but not hot-headed." Taichi replied understandingly. 

Daisuke smiled a bit then took off his goggles and placed them in Taichi's hands. "You were the first person ever in this world to show me there friendship. You even gave me your goggles that you loved. But I suppose since you probably can't even bare to look at me anymore. I guess you better take these back."

"Daisuke if I couldn't bare to look at you I wouldn't be here right now. Besides you deserve those goggles more than me anyway."

Daisuke blinked in confusion. "Wh-why?"

"Because with all honesty I think you're a better leader than me. Sure I may have got everyone out of tight spots, but a lot of the time I was the one leading them into danger. But you, you always waited to hear what everyone else thought first before carrying a plan out and besides you understand peoples feelings more than I do. You showed them compassion. I used to just charge everyone into action without even considering how they felt about it."

Daisuke felt his face go red. "I-I'm not really-"

"Well I think you are and besides you were the only one that believed that Ken had changed despite the fact that everyone else completely disagreed. You were the only one willing to give him a chance. If it wasn't for you I don't think the others would have accepted him." stated Taichi giving the younger boy an encouraging smile. "Now get your goggles back on"" cried the older boy shoving them back on the younger boy.

"Arigatou, Taichi-san. I'm sorry for having feelings for you but-but in away I'm not…"

"It's okay. I know what it feels like."

"Yeah…"

"Well it's getting late. I better-"

"Yeah, I better be getting home too." said Daisuke standing up.

"Dai-chan."

"Hai?" Just as the young boy turned around he found himself mouth to mouth with his idol. His eyes widened in shock not knowing if Taichi had meant to kiss him or not. But his anxiety was soon rested as Taichi slowly wrapped his arms around him. The kiss deepened as Taichi snuck his tongue into the younger boy's mouth. Daisuke couldn't believe what was happening. The person he would have given his life for was actually kissing him? He had been dreaming of this moment for so long yet couldn't believe it true. 

He suddenly felt himself relax wishing this moment would never end. A few moments later the older teen pulled away and Daisuke couldn't help but feel sad. But after realization sunk in he found himself embarrassed. "Ta-Taichi why-why did you do that?" he asked, growing worried that his idol had merely done it out of pity.

But to his surprise Taichi smiled. "I've always believed that your first kiss should be the person you love. And well since you love me, I thought I'd give you your first kiss. Did you like it?"

"Of-of course I liked it!" he cried his whole face turning a deep shade of red. "Was-was this your first kiss?"

"Yep."

Daisuke stared in confusion. "But you just said that your first kiss should be with the one you love."  
"I know. And I do love you Daisuke, as a friend at least. Just because I never got my first kiss from my first love doesn't mean that shouldn't."

Daisuke forced a smile as he couldn't help but feel that the kiss had been fake. Well at least he knew that Taichi cared about him. That cheered him up.

"I may not love you like that right now, but you never know what might happen in the future." said Taichi giving the younger boy a sly smile. "And even though Sora doesn't love me like that, I'm really happy that someone cares." He brought the younger boy into a hug. Daisuke smiled and despite the fact that Taichi didn't feel the same way at the moment, he couldn't help but feel that this was the happiest moment in his life. 

"Hey do you want to come back to my house? Since no one's home at mines and since no ones at your house, do you want come over for the night?"

A large smile rose on his face. It had been a long time since he had last stayed over at Taichi's. "Do you really mean it?" asked Daisuke happily.

Taichi laughed. "Of course."

"Then sure!"

"Yep and in the morning I'll show you my new soccer moves so next time you'll be able to kick those guy's asses next time you team as to play against them."

Both boy's laughed and walked into the night knowing that no matter what happened in the future, whether Taichi would eventually love him or not, that at least they would always be friends…

**Owari******

**Authors Notes: **Well I hope that was all right and not too corny. I didn't really want to have Taichi say he was suddenly in love with Daisuke considering that just a few hours ago he was love with Sora. Instead I made it that what Daisuke said made him realise that there was other chances of love apart from Sora and that there were other people that cared about him despite the fact that he was just rejected. Just thought I mention that since the story was mostly based on how Daisuke felt. Also I like to pretend that a little while after Daisuke admitted to his love, they actually do get together. ^_^;;    Again I hope that the ending was all right. 

Feedback and any advice on how I can improve my writing would be greatly appreciated.  Thank you for reading! 


End file.
